Elsie Hughes and the Three that Stole Her Heart
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Elsie Hughes had sometimes wondered if she had chosen the right career path. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job; it was that there were times she longed for a family. And then she became a Godmama. A series of one-shots of Mrs. Hughes and the Bates children.
1. Littlest Bates

**Elsie Hughes and the Three that Stole Her Heart **

**When the Littlest Bates Stole Elsie's Heart **

_John William Bates (Jack) _

Elsie Hughes had sometimes wondered if she had chosen the right career path. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job; it was that there were times she longed for a family. While she now had Mr. Carson, the two of them would never have children-much less grandchildren. She often wondered where she would be now had she chosen a different path than service. Perhaps she would have a slew of grandchildren to spoil. It wasn't something the longed for often, but there were times that she did.

When Anna asked Elsie a very special question one day, Elsie had a happiness she didn't think she would ever have.

"Mrs. Hughes, will you be Jack's Godmother? It is so important to John and me that you be an important part of his life. You have been such an important part of mine."

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. A godmother? What a privilege. Tears of joy sprang in her eyes and she nodded happily.

"Oh Anna, I would be honored to be this little lad's Godmother," Elsie picked the baby up out of his cradle and held him close. The few day old baby cooed in her arms and it only made her heart burst more.

"I was thinking he could call you Godmama, almost like Grandmama. But if you don't like it, he can call you Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh no, Godmama sounds wonderful to me," she ran her finger down the curve of Jack's cheek. A Godmama. Her heart was bursting with love. She felt so completely honored that they would have chosen her. Anna had always felt like a daughter to her, but she would have never stepped into a role she wasn't invited into. But here she was, the one chosen to be Anna's son's Godmama. The word brought such joy to her.

-X-X-X-X-X-

When Jack was eighteen months old, Anna had come down with a nasty cold. John was out of town with his Lordship and it left Mrs. Hughes in charge of little Jack.

Since Jack's speech was still new, he couldn't pronounce Godmama and instead called her Mama. Mrs. Hughes was always concerned it would bother Anna, but all Anna did was laugh. He called her Mummy anyway. She said it was cute.

"Alright, little lass, what shall we do while Mummy sleeps?"

Jack pointed to the wooden train that sat on top of his small toy box. Elsie smiled.

"Oh yes, trains it is." Elsie picked the train up off the box and brought it over to Jack. Jack squealed in delight. "You know, your papa is on a train right now coming home."

"Toot! Toot!" Jack enthusiastically pretended to be the train.

"Toot! Toot!" Elsie copied. Then suddenly without warning, Jack turned and wrapped his arms around Elsie. Warmth spread throughout her body. It was the first time Jack had hugged her without prompting.

"Love you, Mama!" Elsie's heart swelled with happiness. Having the pure love of this little boy may have been the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt.

"Oh Jack, Godmama loves you too," she told him sincerely.

_Madeline Elsie Bates_

Elise had been a bit concerned that she wouldn't be able to love another child as much as she loved Jack. She had been around children most of her life. Just in the Grantham House, she had watched as the Crawley girls grew and then their own children. But she didn't have that same connection to any of them that she had with Jack.

When Madeline was born, once again she had been asked to be a Godmama. This time, with the new Bates baby being a girl, she had been double honored with her being named after Elsie.

Madeline's arrival had brought great fear and worry into their lives. She had come early and there had been concern she wouldn't make it. Elsie remembered those first few days, frightened Anna would lose her baby girl.

During those days, Elsie kept Jack. It only strengthened the already tight bond the two of them had.

Thankfully, Madeline proved to be a fighter.

At four days old, Dr. Clarkson gave the great news that she was going to make it. It was then Elsie got to meet the small girl. She was a tiny little thing, much smaller than her brother had been when he was born. That day, Anna had told her the small babe's name.

"Her name is Madeline Elsie Bates." Anna was beaming. Her eyes showed the tiredness from lack of sleep during those trying first days, but Elsie could tell how thrilled Anna was her daughter was now healthy.

"After me?" Elsie had questioned in shock.

"Of course," Anna replied. "I just pray she's half as strong as you are."

-X-X-X-X-

Madeline was a much shyer than her older brother. Whenever she was with her parents, she often hid behind her mother's skirts. She didn't want anything to do with anyone who wasn't her Mummy or Papa.

At sixteen months old, the little girl had only been walking for a few months. Anna and John had brought their children to the Servant's Hall for a Christmas feast with their friends, who they nearly considered family.

Anna had to sit Madeline down to help with the food and the girl ran right behind her skirt. Madeline peeked her head out behind her mother and glared at Elsie. Elsie waved to her small godchild. The little girl knew everyone in the room, Elsie the most with her being around her. Even so, Madeline always acted as though everyone else was a stranger.

Madeline tucked her head back behind her mother's dress, before peeping out again to meet Elsie's eyes again. Once more, Elsie waved. The little girl did it multiple times and Elsie realized she was playing a game with her.

A few moments later, the little girl walked out from behind Anna's dress and toddled over towards Elsie. Her small petite hands reached up begging for Elsie to hold her.

"Up!" At the small girl's insistence, everyone in the Servant's Hall giggled. It wasn't often they got to hear her little voice.

Elsie bent down and brought the small girl into her arms. Madeline inched herself up and placed a kiss on Elsie's cheek. Once again, a Bates' child had made her heart burst.

"Ah, no love for your Uncle Thomas?" Thomas asked the small girl. Madeline just turned her head away from him sharply and wrapped her arms around Elsie. Once again the Servant's Hall filled with laughter.

_Charlotte Elisabeth Bates _

"Anna, what's wrong, love?" Elsie had been shocked when Anna started sobbing in Elsie's office.

"I...I'm pregnant," Anna cried.

"But didn't you and Mr. Bates want more children?" Elise questioned. Anna shook her head.

"After we nearly lost Madeline, we were told we shouldn't get pregnant again. Dr. Clarkson said with my age and a previous dangerous pregnancy, we would be more likely to lose any more children we could have." Anna was starting to panic. Elsie led her to sit down in the chair and handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh dear."

"We have been very careful, Mrs. Hughes. I don't know how this happened," Anna cried into her hands. Elsie sighed, worried for Anna and what this would do to her.

"Well, we can't change that now, love. I have a feeling it'll all be fine. This little one will be strong like her mother."

And Elsie had been correct. Despite all their fears, Charlotte had been born absolutely healthy. The pregnancy had been easy.

When Elsie met the newest Bates, she already noted the determination in little Charlotte's eyes.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Godmama, I am your favorite right?" Seven year old, Jack questioned Elsie. Elsie just laughed. Madeline had her arms crossed angrily across her chest at Jack claiming their Godmama loved him the most.

"I love you all the same," Elsie informed them all. Her eyes lingered over Charlotte, who was intently coloring at the table. While she did love them all the same, she hadn't bonded with Charlotte in the same way she had with the other two. The girl was less giving of her emotions and often kept to herself when Elsie was around.

"What are you drawing, love?" Charlotte glanced up from her paper, but didn't say a thing. Then she went back to her drawing. Elusive, the girl was.

Later in the evening, when Elsie was putting Charlotte to bed, the little girl handed Elsie the photo she made earlier.

"That's you and that's me," Charlotte told her. "Then there's the heart in between because we love each other."

"Oh, Charlotte, it's beautiful. I will have to hang this on my wall."

"You will?"

"Absolutely, love." Charlotte wrapped her arms tightly around Elsie and held her close for several moments.

"I love you, Godmama."

"I love you too, my little Charlotte."

_This story will continue with other one shots with Mrs. Hughes and the three Bates children. That is, if you would like more. It will be done sporadically as they come to me. _

_Thank you! _


	2. Young Love

_Wow! I was not expecting all the love I got from this story Thank you so very much! _

**Young Love**

_Jack (6) _

Elsie Hughes had told Anna she would pick Jack up from school. It had been almost two years since Elsie had retired as Head Housekeeper from Downton Abbey. Elise and her husband, Charles Carson, enjoyed their retired life. It was very different for them, since they had been in service all of their lives. But with time to adjust to the idea, they rather enjoyed it. They still lived close to Downton and were able to stop by and visit. They were still invited to parties and events. They were grateful that they weren't just tossed aside and forgotten. Instead, they were still cherished by the Crawley family and it meant a lot to them.

Soon after Elsie had retired, John and Anna had started their dream of running a small hotel. With three small kids, the two of them needed a venture for themselves. It was a small hotel with only a few rooms, but it did very well. The children were able to stay with them throughout the day and that was their favorite part about it.

Today John and Anna were exceptionally busy. Elsie had been more than glad to pick up Jack and have that time with him on the walk to the hotel. Jack and she had a special bond. He had been her first Godchild. The love she had for him and all of the Bates children was unmatched.

When she saw her young godson waiting outside of the school, she noticed he was downtrodden. His eyes were downcast and he didn't give her the smile she usually got when he saw her.

"Jack, love, what is the matter?" Jack kicked some rocks into the field of flowers next to them. He then jumped over a puddle to stand next to Elsie. Elsie reached her hand out for Jack to take. He did so begrudgingly and walked with her back toward the hotel where his parents worked and they all lived.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Now don't lie to me, Jack. What's wrong?"

"It's Sybbie!"

"Miss Sybbie? What about?"

"She said she's too old for me and she has another boyfriend." The little boy crossed his arms across his chest and sighed heavily.

Elsie had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. For as long as she could remember, Jack had a little crush on Sybbie. She remembered when Jack was just two years old picking out flowers for Sybbie on his way into work with his parents. It was something Jack did every day without fail for the longest time. Perhaps even until John and Anna left Downton.

Sybbie was the only one of the Crawley grandchildren who wasn't schooled at home by a governess. It was important to Tom that she went to the regular school much like he did as a child. That meant that Jack saw Sybbie every day.

"Well Jack, she is 12 years old. You are six." Jack turned and started to walk backwards so he could see Elsie's face as they went along.

"But Papa is older than Mum. I like older women. That's what Papa says."

"Jack, that's not an appropriate thing to say. Now turn around and walk the correct way."

Jack sighed, but did as he was told.

"Well, I'm going to marry her one day." Jack told Elsie without any room for argument. Once again, Elsie found that she needed to bite her lip.

"Is that so?" A smile was breaking on Elsie's usual tough facade. The little six year old nodded, making his blonde hair bounce.

"When we are older," he informed Elsie. "Not now, Godmama."

"Well that's good, you are a bit too young for that," Elsie played along.

"Then we'll live in the hotel with Papa, Mum, Madeline, and Charlotte. But hopefully the girls will move out soon after. I can't live with my sisters forever." That was when Elsie could no longer hold back her laughter. A chuckle escaped her lips. No he couldn't live with his sisters forever, but definitely his parents. Oh the mind of a little lass.

"It's not funny."

"Oh no," Elsie straightened up her face and pretended to be serious with him. "Not at all."

Jack's face turned to the bridge and Elsie smiled. Well, at least he kept her young.

"You do think she'll marry me, don't you?" Jack's little eyes looked up at Elsie.

"Well, I don't know Jack. That is a long time from now. Perhaps you meet someone else? Someone closer to your age." Jack kicked another rock.

"I won't."

"You just might." Jack huffed and paused on the road.

"I won't, Godmama! She's the most beautiful girl in the world. And she's so smart. She's going to be a doctor."

Elsie smiled down at him and retook his hand. They were almost to the hotel. She wondered what John and Anna would think of all of this. Of course, they did know of Jack's admiration of young Sybbie. So perhaps this was something he spoke of often.

"Well, perhaps, you might."

"I will," Jack reiterated. Elsie just laughed. He was determined, that was sure.

_Not sure which Bates' child will be next or if they all will be in the next installment. Thank you again! More to come! _


	3. Christmas Eve

_Wow. I want to thank you all for all the love for this collection of short stories. I don't know how long it'll continue, but as long as little stories pop into my head I will. Enjoy! _

**Christmas Eve **

_Jack (8), Madeline (6), Charlotte (4) _

"We are running late, _Mr_. _Carson_," Elsie teased her husband as she stood in the doorway.

"We most definitely are not," he said stepping out of their bedroom.

"No, we are not. However, you are spending way too much time getting ready for dinner. It's only the Bates and their children."

"One should still look his best."

"Yes, yes, Charlie. The children really do care about your attire," Elsie laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates will," Charles paused then added, "And perhaps that Charlotte."

"Right you are. If any of the children would care, it would be Charlotte."

The two laughed. There was something about that child. She always had a discernible look on her face. Half the time, you would wonder what you did wrong.

X-X-X

When they reached the Bates' house, sounds of music could be heard from outside. Anna opened the door for Elsie and Charles and let them into their house.

On the piano, Madeline played while Jack and Charlotte sang along. At the sight of Elsie, the three stopped and ran over to her.

Choruses of "Godmama!" rang from each of the children. They each excitedly hugged her and stepped back to show of their Christmas outfits their mother had made them.

"You all look very sharp," Elsie told them. Then each of them turned to Charles and gave a small nod of the head.

"Good evening, Mr. Carson," they each said politely.

Charles gave them each a nod as well.

"Good evening, Jack, Madeline, and Charlotte." He then went away to speak with John. Elsie sighed. She knew he wanted to be closer to the children, but he was always so awkward with the three of them.

Soon after Jack had been born, Elsie and Charles had invited the small family over for dinner. At the dinner, Anna had happily asked what Jack would call him. Rather indignantly, he had responded,_ Mr. Carson, of course_.

So that had been the end of that. His relationship with the children was always distant from that moment. Elsie was not sure why. She knew he had a soft spot for children. Perhaps he felt he didn't have the same closeness to them and hadn't earned it, despite how much Anna and John had tried to make him part of their lives as much as Elsie.

"Godmama, I will be 9 soon," Jack interrupted her thoughts. "Are you coming to my party?"

"Of course, love."

"Mum got Mrs. Patmore to make me a cake. It's going to be so good!"

"I asked Father Christmas for a dolly. Do you think I'll get one, Godmama?" Madeline asked. She danced around the room in excitement of what tomorrow would bring.

"Have you been a good girl?" Madeline nodded.

"Then I think you might," Elsie told her. Madeline giggled. Charlotte then began to pull Elsie into the kitchen to look at all the treats her parents had made. This was often how it was when she was with all three children. They liked to fight for her attention.

"Delicious," Elsie said, directing most of her statement to Anna.

"The kids helped to decorate the cookies," Anna informed her. "They also tried to help with the cake for tonight. Hopefully it won't be too dry" Anna joked.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Elsie said, patting Charlotte's head.

"Charlotte, go and tell everyone it is time for dinner," Anna instructed.

X-X-X-X

After dinner, they all sat around the fire, sang songs, and helped the children put up their stockings for Father Christmas to fill.

Charlotte went out of the room. Elsie noticed as the little girl's dress disappeared around the corner. She wondered where the child was off too, but knew with her it could be anything.

A moment later, Charlotte returned with her hands behind her back. She walked up to Elsie and handed her a small gift. Then she turned to Charles and handed him one as well.

"For me?" Charles asked surprised.

"Yes!" Charlotte said with a bright smile. They both opened their gifts to find small handmade hearts.

"This is lovely, my dear," Elsie told her.

"Mummy helped me make them." Charlotte looked over to Charles to see what he would think. When Elsie turned to see her husband, she saw the softness and happiness in his eyes from receiving a small gift from the smallest Bates.

"It's very beautiful," Charles said. Charlotte's smile grew. She pulled herself into Charles' lap. Charles eyes grew in shock and awkwardness.

"I'm glad," Charlotte told him, leaning back against him. "Can we call you Godpapa now?" She sat back up and glanced into his eyes questioningly.

Charles sputtered and tried to find the correct reply.

"Yes, please!" Madeline added. Charles saw both John and Anna smiling.

"I think that would be fine, as long as it is fine with your parents."

"Absolutely," John replied.

Elsie watched as Charles' face brightened. Then Charlotte clapped and kissed Charles' cheek.

"Oh Miss Charlotte," he told her.

"Just call me Charlotte, Godpapa." Then she hopped out of his lap and requested that Madeline play another Christmas song on the piano.

Elsie felt such joy that Christmas Eve evening. She couldn't have asked for a better present.


	4. Trouble

_You guys and all the love! Seriously! It means so much to me. Reviewer Daisyangel shared some ideas I could use for future chapters and I really enjoyed that! So feel free if you have ideas for Elsie and the children. If it tickles my muse, I may just use one or two or all! Thank you all so much! Enjoy! _

**Trouble **

_Jack (10), Madeline (7) _

"Do you need me to post anything for you, Charlie?" Elsie questioned her husband as she gathered her few letters to take along with her.

Charles glanced up from his newspaper. "No, will you be back in time for lunch?"

"I rather hope so. All I need to do is drop them off."

Elsie left her home and began the small journey into town. She hummed to herself. Elsie rather enjoyed these easy days that had come with retirement. Sure, there were times she missed the hustle and bustle of Downton Abbey. However, the relaxing days were well appreciated. Plus, she still got to see the faces she had known for several years often.

As she turned the corner to reach the Post Office, Elsie stopped. There sitting in front of the school house, sat a sobbing Madeline. Elsie's heart dropped. Madeline was one of the kindest souls she ever knew. She was also one of the most fragile. Elsie wasn't sure if it was because she was born so small or because of her nature, but Elsie felt the need to over protect Madeline.

"Madeline, love, what's the matter?" Madeline's big bright brown eyes looked up to Elsie and she only began to cry harder. Elsie wrapped her arm around the small girl and held her tightly.

"Now, now, it can't be all that bad."

"I...I miss Mr. Molesley."

"He'll only be gone for a week." Elsie reminded the young girl. She was a soft soul. Was that what all the fuss was about? Missing her teacher?

"Mrs. Brown is so mean," Madeline blubbered.

"Why? What happened? Why are you out here Madeline?" Elsie questioned, sitting back.

"She brought up Lady Mary and I said I was her friend," Madeline sniffled. She wiped her hand across her cheek to wipe away some tears. "She said I was lying. Then...then I told her I was born in Lady Mary's bed and that we were friends. I wasn't being cheeky, Godmama, I was just explaining how I knew her. I said my mum was her Lady's Maid."

Elsie knew Madeline very likely was sweet when explaining to the teacher how she knew Lady Mary. She had never known the girl to be rude to anyone. Now, if it had been Jack, well that was another story….He was known to get a bit cheeky a time or two with Mr. Molesley. He wasn't a bad child, just a precocious one.

"Why were you sent out here?"

"Mrs. Brown then said we weren't friends. My family was just workers for them and that I shouldn't keep my head up in the clouds about her being my friend. I told her my family didn't work for them anymore, but that Lady Mary had come to my birthday party. Then she said I'm a foolish girl. I started to cry, so Jack started yelling." Madeline blubbered. That did sound like Jack. He was fiercely protective of his sisters. "When I wouldn't stop crying, she told me to come outside and not to come in until I can admit I'm not friends with Lady Mary."

The whole story made Elsie's blood boil. She'd like to tell off that woman.

"Am I a fool? Is Lady Mary not my friend?"

"Oh no dear, you are not a fool. She's the fool," Elsie grabbed Madeline's hand and led her up the stairs into the building.

When Elsie walked into the building, she was not surprised to find Jack in the corner. He had yelled at the teacher. However, she was surprised to find the teacher screaming at another child and calling her stupid.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Brown," Elsie said in a voice she had not had to use in a while to get the teacher's attention. Immediately the teacher got quiet and red faced.

"I'm not sure what is all going on here, but I don't believe this is how it should be going." Elsie stated pointedly. "Can you explain why Madeline was sent outside?"

"She's a liar," the woman said, straightening up.

"How so?"

"She didn't lie and she wasn't rude, Godmama," Jack called from the corner. Elsie brought up her eyebrows to tell Jack now wasn't the time to interrupt."

"She said she's friends with Lady Mary Crawley. The Lady at Grantham House. Surely you know that a Lady Maid's daughter can't be friends with her."

"I do not and they are friends. Lady Mary helped to deliver Madeline. In fact, she helped save her life. So the two have a special bond." Elsie turned away from the teacher. "Jack, come with me. I am going to take you home."

"I don't think…" Mrs. Brown sputtered.

"Oh, I do. Now we will be taking off," Elsie met Mrs. Brown's eyes and with them begged her to try her. Mrs. Brown backed off and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Very well."

Elsie led the two children out of the building. Once they reached the door, Elsie turned to face the teacher.

"I will be speaking with your superior about this and about how I saw you interacting with the children. If I were you, I would resign right away." Elsie turned back on her heels and led the children to their home.


	5. Dances with Jack

_Thanks to Daisyangel for giving some ideas. One of her ideas about dancing with Jack helped to inspire this piece__**. **_

_Also, thank you for all the love and support of this story! _

**Dances with Jack **

_Jack (4), Madeline (1 ½) _

The first time Elsie Hughes danced with Jack, he was four years old. Jack had come down to the Servant's Hall for dinner with his parents and Madeline. At that point, Anna was only working for Mary for special occasions. Elsie didn't get to see the children or Anna as often. She loved any time they got to spend together and she was extra excited they would be having dinner that evening. Most times they came in with Anna, she took them home before dinnertime.

"Why doesn't anyone play the piano?" Jack questioned, as he took a large bite of his mashed potatoes.

Anna didn't hear him because she was busily managing a shy Madeline on her lap with her belly that was beginning to protrude with her third baby. John also missed Jack's question, because he was trying to get Madeline to come to him.

"Mummy? Why doesn't anyone play the piano?" Jack questioned again, this time pulling on Anna's sleeve.

"Um, I don't know, Jack," Anna said halfheartedly. Madeline was standing on one side of Anna so that John couldn't grab her. Elsie reached for Madeline and she happily went into Elsie's arms.

"Thank you," Anna whispered. Elsie just smiled. She enjoyed the toddler and Madeline loved being with her.

"I can play," Michael, a new footman stated.

"Will you?"

"Now is not the time," John informed his son. "Eat your food. It'll be time to go soon."

"Ah, a little bit of music could be fun this evening," Thomas said with a smile. Michael made sure Thomas wasn't messing with him. When he was sure it was fine, Michael went to the piano and started to play a tune.

At the sound of the piano, Madeline got curious. She climbed out of Elsie's lap and walked over to where Michael was playing and watched intently. Elsie always thought that was the beginning of Madeline's love of music.

"Papa, dance with Mummy," Jack attempted to whisper into John's ear. However, he said it very loudly. John laughed and did as Jack instructed. He took Anna's hand and led her to a corner of the room. They began to dance to the music. Soon the room and hallway were bustling with dancing and singing.

"Godmama," Jack said loudly, "Will you dance with me?" He had the biggest grin on his face. It lit up his blue eyes that he had gotten from his mother.

"Of course," Elsie replied happily. Jack reached his hand out for Elsie and then looked over to his parents to see what he should be doing. He frowned.

"I'm too short."

"No, no Jack. We can dance like this," Elsie explained, taking his other hand. Then she showed him how they could dance. Jack giggled.

"This is fun."

"It is. Very fun."

_Jack (14) , Madeline (12), Charlotte (10) _

Elsie had come to the hotel to help with the bustle of all the new people coming into town. With all of the air raids in the big cities, people (mainly women and children) had begun to evacuate to smaller towns. Anna and John were trying to accommodate as many people as they could. Downton Abbey had opened their home to several children. From what Daisy had told Elsie, the Abbey was full of children running about the hallways. She said it was quite fun. Elsie was sure some felt differently, but she was glad they were helping in the ways they could.

Madeline and Charlotte were both upstairs helping clean up rooms. Jack was supposed to be grabbing some firewood, but the near 15 year old was just standing staring out the window.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped. He shook his head and gave Elsie a small smile.

"What's the matter?" Elsie prodded. Jack's lips twisted.

"Do you think Master George will be called to serve in the war?" Elsie's eyes immediately filled with tears. It was a fear she felt often. She had ever since she had heard the war had begun.

"I don't know, Jack. I surely hope not."

"He might sign up."

"He might," Elsie agreed. "I don't think Lady Mary will be too pleased if he does."

"How long do you think the war will last?"

"I don't know, Jack."

"I'll be fifteen soon," Jack reminded her. Elsie nodded. "I think if the war is still going on when I'm 18, I'll sign up. I won't wait to be drafted." Elsie took in a sharp breath.

"Jack, that is very honorable, but do not make rash decisions at fourteen years old. You still have some time. What do your parents say?"

"I haven't told them yet. I think Pa would be proud, but Mum won't like it. I don't want to make her cry."

"Yes, we don't want that," Elsie agreed. "Let's keep those thoughts to yourself for now, Jack. The war has put everyone on edge."

Before Jack could say anything else, Madeline and Charlotte came downstairs. The two girls were laughing about something.

Madeline then randomly sat down at the piano and began playing a slow melancholy piece. Charlotte wrinkled up her nose at her sister's choice of music.

"Play something more cheerful."

"I have to practice," Madeline argued. However, she obliged her sister and began to play a happier melody.

"Care to dance?" Jack questioned Elsie. Elsie gave a small smile.

"Of course," she replied, just like she had when he was 4. He took her hand and led her into the middle of the room. Charlotte clapped as the two of them danced. Moments later Anna and John entered the room looking rather overwhelmed. Yet, the sound of the music made them both smile.

"Shall we?" John questioned his wife. Anna nodded.

Elsie's smile faltered as they all danced. She had no idea what all the war would bring to them. And she prayed if Jack or anyone else she knew was sent to war, that they would remain safe.

_Jack (23), Madeline (20), Charlotte (18) _

It was an absolutely beautiful day. The weather could not have been more perfect. Elsie was so grateful life had allowed her and Charles to live to this day. While she was older, she still had her wits about her.

Observing as Jack stood at the end of the aisle, Elsie felt tears forming in her eyes. Her Jack was grown. He was getting married. Elsie's eyes moved back to the beautiful bride and her father. If you had told her years ago that Jack Bates would be marrying Sybil Branson, she would have never believed you. There, of course, had been some scandal with them dating. It had to do with both their social classes and the age difference between the two of them, but the two hadn't cared. And now, here they were.

At the reception, Elsie sat at a table with Charles and the Bates family. Anna kept crying at the smallest things.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to everyone at one point. "It's just…"

"Your first born is married," Charlotte said with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, we know Mum."

"Be kind to your mother," John stated. "One day she'll be crying at yours and then before you know it, you'll be crying at your child's."

Charlotte just sighed. Young and having no plans to marry anytime soon, she found the whole thing silly.

"Do you think I'll ever marry?" Madeline questioned wistfully.

"Of course, you're the pretty one," Charlotte told her. "I bet every fellow here will be asking you to dance." Madeline blushed.

"Charlotte, both of my girls are beautiful," Anna admonished.

"Your Mother is quite right," Elsie agreed.

"Yes, any young chap would be lucky to have you. But they must have my approval first," Charles added. The girls both giggled. Between Charles and their father, a future boy had a lot to live up to.

"Godmama," a tap came to her shoulder. Elsie turned and Jack was standing there. Elsie thought at that moment how handsome the young lad was.

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" Elsie blushed. Just earlier while Jack had danced with his mother she had thought about how she would like another dance with her godson.

"Of course."

Elsie was much slower now, but Jack was strong. He held her tightly and the two of them danced among the other guests. She saw Sybil across the way dancing with her cousin, George.

"I'm so very happy for you, Jack. You've done us all proud."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Godmama. Thank you for being my grandmother. You have meant so much to all three of us and our parents, especially Mum."

"Oh, Jack."

Elsie glanced around the room. So many years, so many faces. Once again, she was so very grateful she had lived to this day. There was something so very special to see her first godchild get married. Now she only hoped she could see the other two get their happy beginnings as well.

_More soon! _


	6. Tea with Anna

**Tea with Anna **

_Charlotte (9 months) _

The scream of steam informed those in the household that it was time for tea. Anna nearly jumped, grabbing the teapot before it could wake Little Charlotte. It was too late, however, because cries could be heard from upstairs.

Seeing how overwhelmed Anna looked, Elsie jumped up and gave her a nod saying she would go and get the small girl. Elsie headed up the stairs and saw the young babe had pulled herself up to stand in the crib.

"Well, hello there," Elsie smiled. Charlotte blabbered and blew a bubble with her lips. Picking her up into her arms, she kissed the top of Charlotte's forehead. Then the two of them went back downstairs where Anna had finished preparing a snack for them.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Anna," Elsie informed her. She kept Charlotte with her as she sat down. "I see the older children aren't here today?"

Anna nodded and took a seat as well.

"I…" she paused. "John insisted they go in with him today. It's been a long week." Although the words were simple, Elsie knew the depth and seriousness of it.

It had only been 6 months ago that Anna had fallen hard into a post pregnancy depression. She was still healing from that. Had it not been for Mrs. Crawley things could have been much worse.

"Well I'm glad John took them in today, then." Elsie replied, knowing Anna didn't want to talk about it. "Are you ready for Jack to start school in the fall?"

"Absolutely not," Anna said, but she smiled. "I do think he'll do well though."

"Yes, he's a bright boy." Charlotte twisted to get out of Elsie's lap. She allowed the little girl down and she began to crawl toward her toys.

"That one keeps me on my toes. Now that she can crawl, she gets into everything," Anna informed Elsie. "I was spoiled by my first two. They were both so tame. It looks like Charlotte is making up for it." Elsie laughed.

In just the time Anna had said that, they both turned to find Charlotte was gone from the sitting area. Both of them stood.

"Where could she have gone?" Elsie asked Anna. Anna shook her head.

"Anywhere. She's a fast one. I keep telling John we need something to block the stairs. I never get anything done unless she's asleep."

The two began to search for the nine month old. Anna ran up the stairs, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

Elsie began to laugh when she saw the small girl's feet poking out from under the settee.

"Anna, I found her," she called up the stairs. Anna came down and Elsie pointed to where Charlotte was. Anna bent down and found Charlotte munching on an old piece of bread.

"One of the kids must have dropped it there last night after supper. At least, I am hoping it's from last night," Anna said with a disgusted face, as she gently pulled the bread away from the little girl.

Charlotte fussed and reached toward the bread.

"No," Anna told her strongly. "We can't have this."

"Here," Elsie said, offering Charlotte a fresh biscuit from the table. The little girl grabbed it quickly from Elsie's hands and began to gnaw on it.

"She's always hungry because she never stops moving."

"Maybe she'll be a world traveler," Elsie suggested.

"Perhaps," Anna agreed. "I just hope I'm not failing her. Any of them, really." Her eyes darkened slightly, but she attempted to shake it away with a shake of her head.

"Oh Anna dear, you couldn't. You are a wonderful mother," Elsie stated strongly.

"Thank you for saying that, Mrs. Hughes. Truly. Sometimes it helps just to hear it."

_Jack (10), Madeline (7), Charlotte (5) _

"Are you sure you want all of us," Anna questioned as she and the children walked into the Carson household.

"Godpapa!" Charlotte nearly screamed at the sight of Charles Carson sitting in his rocker. She ran past her siblings, mom, and Elsie and jumped into his lap. Charles face lit up and he immediately began to talk with the small child.

"Yes, we are," Elsie said. "We always enjoy your company."

"Children, take off and hang up your coats. Charlotte, you too. You can go back to Godpapa once you are finished." Charlotte sighed.

"Do as your mother says and then I have a surprise for you," Charles told Charlotte. The girl's eyes brightened and she jumped down to do as she was told.

Once Jack and Madeline had hung up their coats, they ran over to Charles as well.

"Do you have a surprise for us, too?" Jack questioned. Madeline's eyes were just as eager as Jack's. Charles laughed.

"Of course." From his pocket, Charles pulled out three small candies and handed one to each child.

"Thank you, Godpapa!" The three of them chorused.

"It looks like Mr. Carson has the three little ones occupied. Let's go into the kitchen for some tea," Elsie instructed.

Anna glanced over to make sure her children weren't overwhelming Mr. Carson, but as usual, he seemed delighted with their company. Anna loved that he loved her children.

When they sat down at the table, Elsie handed Anna a cup of tea. Anna took a few sips and then set the cup down.

"How's Madeline after all that mess at the school last week?" Elsie questioned Anna.

"Better. She cried every night afterwards. I do worry about her. She's such a sensitive girl and the world isn't that kind," Anna said twisting her lips. "John was about ready to go and confront the substitute teacher himself, but I told him that wouldn't change anything." Anna paused to take a sip of tea.

"Which one of you told Lady Mary what happened?" Anna asked a moment later. Elsie pointed out into the living room.

"Lady Mary comes by every few weeks to check in on us- mainly Charlie. He told her."

"Lady Mary came by yesterday. She asked to take the children for ice cream. Apparently Mrs. Brown's family owns the place and she works there at the counter. Before they left, she told the children they were no longer to call her Lady Mary and only Mary."

"Lady Mary has always had a soft spot for Madeline," Elsie stated. "I'm sure the whole situation made her as upset as we were."

"Yes, I think so. The children came home giggling. They couldn't stop telling us things that they said to _Mary_." Anna laughed.

"Don't let Charlie hear them call her that; he'll fall over." They both chuckled.

"Do you think the children are too much for him?" Elsie shook her head.

"Of course not. He loves when they come over."

"I'm glad," tears began to fall out of Anna's eyes.

"Oh, Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna nervously laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just so grateful for you both for loving my children the way that you do."


	7. The Flu

_I know these are usually fun and fluffy, but for some reason I got a bit angsty with this one. Good news is that it may have inspired a new story from me. More info down below. _

**The Flu**

_Charlotte (13) _

Elsie went as quickly as her legs would take her to the hotel run by the Bates family. She had received a rather frantic call from John. The line had been full of static and she couldn't understand what all John had been saying. All she could make out was that something had happened.

She had wanted to wait for Charles so he could come along with her. However, he was off with Lady Mary for the day. She did appreciate how Lady Mary took the time to spend with him. It meant the world to her Charlie. And now as he was getting older, Mary made weekly dates for the two of them. It would be a while before he would be home and she couldn't wait that long to see what was going on with the Bates.

Fear filled her body. She was afraid it was news about Jack. He had only been gone a month, but that didn't mean a thing.

Just as he had promised at nearly 14, Jack had signed up the day he turned 18. It had nearly torn the Bates house apart. Although it had been Jack's idea, Anna blamed John. Once he left, Anna refused to speak to John for several days.

And now….

Elsie paused. She was rushing into things. It probably had nothing to do with Jack. And maybe she misheard John.

No. She had not missed the panic in his voice. She sighed.

Before she could knock on the back door which led to the area the Bates family lived in, John opened the door and stepped out with Charlotte by his side. The young girl was holding a bag and crying.

"What's all this?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes. The flu has hit our home. Both Anna and Madeline are very ill. Can you please take Charlotte home with you?"

"No, Papa, please," Charlotte cried.

"Of...of course," Mrs. Hughes replied. This was not what she had expected. Now her fear turned to Madeline and Anna. This flu had been bad. She had already heard of one death nearby.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes," John told her with a small smile. Mrs Hughes knew John, however, and knew he was filled with concern for his wife and daughter. He was only holding it in for Charlotte's sake.

"I want to stay here," Charlotte begged. John gently placed his hands on Charlotte's shoulders and gave them a loving squeeze.

"Everything will be okay, darling. The doctor said you should leave so you don't get sick as well. I promise I will ring you everyday," John's voice was kind and patient. Mrs. Hughes was reminded at what a good dad he was to his children.

"But," a few tears fell from Charlotte's eyes. This was so strange to see of Charlotte. Charlotte was without a doubt the most determined and strongest of the Bates children. Elsie wasn't couldn't even recall a time, outside of being a baby, that she had seen the girl cry.

"None of that," John said, stopping the arguing. "Go on with your Godmama."

Charlotte reluctantly nodded. She turned to Elsie, but then paused and turned back to her father before wrapping her arms tightly around him. John's arms slowly came up to hug her back. He held her tightly for a couple of moments and then pressed a kiss at the top of her head.

When he pulled back, he took her hands and gave them a loving squeeze.

"Help your godparents. And don't worry," he added with a gentle smile.

-X-X-X-X-X-

The walk back to the Carson house had been a quiet one. Charlotte wasn't generally a very chatty child, but Elsie still expected some words from her.

When they reached the house, Elsie pulled some sheets for the guest bedroom.

"I can do that, Godmama," Charlotte stated softly, taking them from Elsie. She hurried up the stairs to the guest bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her.

Elsie sighed.

"What's all that about?" Elsie heard Charles' voice booming from the sitting room. She walked around the corner to see him reading the paper.

"Oh, I didn't know you were back," Elsie told him.

"Yes, Lady Mary dropped me off a little while ago," he paused. "Did I hear Charlotte's voice?"

"Yes, I'm rather afraid Anna and Madeline have come down with the flu and are quite ill. John asked us to keep Charlotte here."

The room went quiet. There was so much to be said that went unsaid. They both were already concerned about Jack's safety and now there was Anna and Madeline who were very sick.

"I'm going to go and make some dinner."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Charlotte did not come down for dinner. Charles told Elsie not to push it and that she would come down when she was hungry.

Once they were done, Elsie made a tray of food and took it upstairs for Charlotte. She knocked gently on the door.

"Charlotte, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry," was spoken between sobs through the door. Elsie frowned. She placed the tray on the small table beside the door and slowly opened the door. The young girl was laying across the bed with her head hiding in a pillow. At the sound of the door opening, she sat up and began wiping her tears away.

"Oh love," Elsie said sweetly. She sat down on the corner of the bed and patted next to her for Charlotte to sit.

Charlotte moved next to Elsie, but kept her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"I know it's scary, love, but I believe everything will be okay," Elsie told Charlotte. The girl's head shook.

"I don't want them to die. Jack, Mum, Madeline," a sob broke from her lips once more. Elsie wrapped her arms around Charlotte and held her close.

"Me either," she replied strongly. "I'm scared too." Charlotte glanced up at Elsie.

"You are?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Mum's been so worried about Jack. She never smiles anymore," Charlotte told her, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "You know when anyone worries, Madeline worries ten times more. Now they are both sick. What if Pa catches it? Will they all die?"

"No, I don't believe they will," Elsie said. She couldn't promise it, but she surely prayed they all would be okay. Elsie ran her hand through Charlotte's hair soothingly.

"Why don't you eat something? Then we'll call your father and check in," Elsie encouraged.

"Okay," Charlotte agreed.

Elsie went to grab the tray of food she had fixed for Charlotte. The girl grabbed a small apple off the tray and took a few bites.

"Thank you," Charlotte told Elsie earnestly.

"For what, my love?"

"For being honest with me about being scared too."

"It's alright to be scared, Charlotte. You love your family very much and I do, too. But I believe it will all be better soon."

_More soon! _

_**So I am thinking of writing a story of Jack going to war and the tension it makes between John and Anna. This short vignette helped to inspire that idea. **_


	8. Tea Party

_This one shot was inspired by a comment on a review from Daisyangel. _

_Enjoy! _

**Tea Party**

_Madeline (8), Charlotte (6)_

Elsie sat in the Bates' sitting room. She could hear giggling upstairs and it made her smile. Soon the two young Bates' girls would be downstairs and Elsie may have been just as excited as the two of them were.

About a week ago, Elsie had planned a special tea party date at Mrs. Patmore's Bed and Breakfast with the girls. She thought it could be fun for them all to get dressed up and have a tea party. Elsie has invited Anna along, as well, but she was too busy at the hotel to join them.

A moment later, Madeline and Charlotte nearly bounced down the stairs in excitement. Anna was close behind them with a big grin on her face. The girls were both done up in their dresses and Anna had fixed their hair up into ornate dos. They had hats and gloves and it appeared Anna was letting them both wear some of her jewelry.

"We're ready, Godmama! How do we look?" Charlotte questioned, when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She twirled and her blonde curls bounced.

"Beautiful," Elsie replied earnestly.

"Thank you for taking them today. They have been talking about it all week long," Anna said smiling. Then she bent down to smooth both girl's dresses and adjust their hats. "Behave and listen to your Godmama." She gave each a kiss on their cheek. "And have fun," she added.

-X-X-X-X-

On the walk to Mrs. Patmore's Bed and Breakfast, both girls were exceptionally chatty. Elsie wasn't sure she had heard the two speak as much in her life. Madeline was usually so shy and Charlotte kept her thoughts to herself, but not today.

"I am going to put two lumps of sugar into my tea," Charlotte said. Her grin nearly reached her ears. "What about you, Godmama?"

"Oh, I don't know. I usually don't add sugar."

"Mummy and Papa don't usually add sugar either, but I like sugar in my tea," Madeline added to the conversation.

"Papa really likes coffee, but I think it's disgusting!"

"Me too!" Charlotte added.

Elsie just laughed. She was rather enjoying seeing both girls chatter on about the most random of things.

When they reached the Bed and Breakfast, Mrs. Patmore was waiting all ready for them. Despite the fact that she had known Mrs. Patmore her entire life, Madeline quieted up some when they entered. Charlotte, on the other hand, did not.

"Do you like coffee, Mrs. Patmore?"

"I do," she replied, as she led the three of them to their table.

"Ew," Charlotte said, twisting her lips up and grimacing her face.

"Charlotte that's not polite," Elsie reminded the young girl.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Patmore," Charlotte gave a shy smile. Mrs. Patmore shook her head.

"It's no problem. Now let me get that tea started," Mrs. Patmore disappeared into the kitchen.

On the table where they sat, there was already an array of foods to choose from and plates set before them. Charlotte grabbed a few biscuits and small sandwiches to put on her plate. Then she anxiously waited for Elsie and Madeline to do the same. The little girl rocked back and forth in her seat and the others filled their plates.

"This all looks so good," Elsie told Mrs. Patmore as she walked back into the room with the tea. She poured some into each of their cups and then helped both the girls get their tea the way they wanted it.

"Two lumps of sugar please!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"Thank you," Madeline said quietly, as Mrs. Patmore put some milk into her tea.

"You're welcome, dear. Have fun," she said with a smile, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Well, this is very nice," Elsie said, as both girls took a small sip of their hot tea.

"I feel like a princess," Madeline giggled. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"Papa does say we are his princesses!"

"Of course you are," Elsie replied. "And your Godpapa's too."

Both girls grinned.

"One day, I hope to play the piano all around the world," Madeline said wistfully. Her cheeks grew red with her confession. Elsie knew the girl was already talented at only eight years old, but she hadn't known the girl's devotion to it.

"Keep practicing and you could," Elsie encouraged.

"Only if Mummy and Papa come with me. I don't want to go alone," the girl confessed.

"When you're older, you might feel differently."

Madeline shook her head.

"Well when I grow up, I'm going to marry my Papa," Charlotte said. Madeline turned her nose up.

"You can't marry, Papa. He's married to Mummy."

"Madeline is quite right, Charlotte. You can't marry your Papa."

Charlotte looked pensively for a moment before she asked, "Can I marry Godpapa?"

"No, Charlotte. He's married to Godmama," Madeline said, rolling her eyes.

Elsie giggled. "Sorry, Charlotte. But when you are older, you will find someone closer to your age to marry."

"Then I can have three kids, just like Mummy. And I'll run a hotel like Mummy and Papa," Charlotte concluded. Elsie smiled.

"It looks like you both have it all planned out."

"We do," Charlotte agreed.

"Shall we ask for more tea?" Both girls happily nodded. Elsie smiled. She couldn't have been more happy to have these moments with these children. She was sure all three of the Bates children kept her young.


	9. The Piano

**The Piano**

_Madeline (5) _

For nearly as long as Elsie could remember, Madeline had been drawn to music. She remembered the time she was eighteen months old and enamored by the piano in the Servant's Hall. Her eyes had been trained on the footman's fingers as he played the tune. She ignored all of the dancing and had only watched him play on and on.

A year ago was when she began piano lessons. She took lessons at Downton Abbey. When Mary heard of Madeline's eagerness to learn, she insisted that Madeline should take lessons with the other children.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize what a savant the small child was. The quiet, reserved four year old picked up music as though she had been playing since she left the womb.

Today, Elsie had picked Madeline up from the hotel to take her for a small treat. The two of them walked past a music store. Madeline paused her steps and turned toward the window. She pressed her hands up against the glass and peered inside. Right up front sat a beautiful black piano.

"Madeline, hands off the glass, love." Madeline brought her hands down, but her eyes never removed from the piano.

"One day, I'll have one," she told Elsie.

"Oh, will you?" Madeline nodded. She wrinkled her nose, before turning her head up to Elsie's.

"Could we go inside and look at it?" Her dark eyes pleaded with her godmother. It was hard for Elsie to deny the sweet child anything, so she nodded.

The two walked into the building and Madeline quickly headed to the piano. She sat on the bench in front of it and smiled up at Elsie.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Godmama," Madeline told her. She lifted her hands and reached them toward the keys.

"Hey, no hands on the merchandise unless you're planning on paying for it," the shopkeeper yelled from across the store. Madeline's face and hands fell.

"She can't just play a quick tune?" Elsie questioned. Madeline was only able to play when she got to go to Downton. She knew her goddaughter would love to be able to play more frequently.

"No," the shopkeeper stated. "Off the bench, too."

"Oh come on now. She's not hurting a thing. She's just a wee little one." Elsie argued.

"It's okay, Godmama," the sweet girl replied. She climbed off the bench and went back over to Elsie. Madeline then turned to the shopkeeper. "Thank you for letting me look around." At that, she grabbed Elsie's hand and led her back outside.

It hurt Elsie's heart that the girl loved music so very much but couldn't play it everyday. She knew Anna and John would buy her a piano in a heartbeat if it was something they could afford. But pianos were a pricey gift for a five year old girl.

X-X-X

_Knock. Knock. _

Elsie walked to her front door. When she opened it, she found Lady Mary on the other side of the door.

"Lady Mary," Elsie said, surprised. "Mr. Carson isn't here."

"Oh, I know. I came to speak with you." That surprised Elsie. Mary usually came over to spend time with Mr. Carson.

"Oh, come in. Would you like some tea?" Mary shook her head.

"Madeline's birthday is coming up," Mary told her. Elsie nodded her head. Soon Madeline would be six. Elsie couldn't believe it. It seemed as though the girl had just been born.

"Yes, you're right. Hard to believe it."

"I know," Mary agreed. "To think of how smart and big she has gotten after being such a small little thing we didn't think was going to survive…" Mary disappeared briefly into her thoughts. Then she shook them away. "Anyway, I want to buy Madeline a piano for her birthday."

"Oh my, that's an extravagant gift. Do the Bates know of your plan?"

"Yes," Mary stated. "They weren't too keen on the idea, but I convinced them she needed one. It'll be a present from the entire Crawley family. If Madeline wants to get even better, she needs to be able to practice at home." Elsie couldn't argue with that.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Madeline keeps telling me about a piano she saw when she went out for ice cream with you one day. It's all she ever talks about when she's over at Downton. I'd like to get her that piano."

"Oh, I see. The man who runs the shop was a persnickety thing. He wouldn't let Madeline try it out." Elsie said, remembering that day well.

"I don't have to buy that exact one, but I would like to get her that model. Can you show it to me?"

"Yes."

X-X-X

The day of the big reveal had arrived. Madeline's birthday wasn't for another week. However, John and Anna had planned a holiday for her and Charlotte's birthdays. So for the day, they were having a small gathering to have cake and ice cream to celebrate their two girls.

Earlier that morning, Mary had the piano delivered. So for the rest of the time before the party, John and Anna had to keep Madeline and the other two children out of the main area where it was covered by a blanket.

They held the gathering in the back courtyard of their hotel. Charlotte got her gifts first, since she was the youngest.

"Is it my turn?" Madeline questioned, although she noticed there were no gifts left. Her face fell slightly, as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Yes," Anna told her, taking her hand.

"Should we not give her our gift first? Don't you think this will overshadow it?" John quietly asked Anna.

"I'm saving ours for later. This will overshadow anything today," she answered.

They all headed indoors. Mary was already standing next to the large item covered by a blanket.

"Madeline, this present is from Lady Mary and her family," Anna said, bending down to Madeline's level.

"What is it?" Her eyes were wide like saucers.

Mary and John pulled the big blanket off to reveal the piano. Madeline's eyes grew even wider.

"It's mine?" She squeaked. Madeline stepped forward and slowly inched her fingers toward the keys. "Truly?"

"Truly," Mary told her, giving her a smile. Madeline then realized she hadn't thanked her for her gift. She dropped her hands and ran next to Mary.

"Thank you, so much Lady Mary. It's the best gift ever!" Mary laughed. She bent down to Madeline.

"I'm so glad," she sincerely stated. "You're Godmama made sure I picked the one you wanted. So make sure you thank her too." Madeline grinned. She turned on her heels and rushed over to Elsie.

"It's exactly the one I wanted, Godmama. Thank you! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Elsie. "I love you."

"I love you too, little love."

"Play us something, Madeline," Mary requested. Madeline glanced shyly around the room, suddenly realizing all of the attention was on her. However, when she sat down on her bench and her hands were on the keys, it was as if she forgot everyone was there.


	10. Coming Home

**Coming Home **

_Jack (19), Madeline (17), Charlotte (15) _

"Come on, Charlie, we can't be late," Elsie said, knocking her knuckles against the door frame. Charles Carson poked his head through the frame and sighed.

"The train doesn't even arrive for another two hours, Elsie. We have plenty of time," he assured her. Elsie shook her head.

"Anna wants to get to the station an hour early. We know it's going to be packed," Elsie told her husband.

"Yes, it will," Charles agreed. "But we still have plenty of time. I'm not sure why we can't just meet them at the station."

"So we're all together," Elsie answered simply. "Now hurry up."

Elsie paced anxiously in front of the door waiting for Charles to finish getting ready. Today Jack was coming home. The war had ended several weeks ago and finally he was on his way home. He had arrived in London the way before and would be getting into town today. Anna had wanted to travel straight to London yesterday morning, but Jack insisted she wait until today.

"I'm ready," Charles stated stepping out and grabbing his hat.

"Let's go."

-X-X-X-

When they arrived at the Bates' house, Elsie stepped in to find Anna frantically cleaning every surface that already appeared clean. She then adjusted each girls' barrettes in their hair and brushed over John's jacket. Finally, she stood in front of the mirror and took forever making sure she looked perfect.

Elsie watched as John walked behind Anna and placed his hands firmly, but lovingly on her shoulders. His head bent down and he whispered something into her ear. Elsie was sure he was encouraging her that she was beautiful and that everything was going to be fine.

They hadn't seen Jack in over a year and a half. He had written, when he could, and on a couple of occasions had been able to call his parents. Elsie was quite anxious about seeing him again and seeing how he was. Until they had gotten the call that he was coming home, they hadn't heard from him in months. Anna had been a wreck worrying about him and where he could be. The phone call saying he was coming home had lifted all of their spirits. Their Jack was coming home.

"Mum, do you think he'll be, well…. Jack?" Charlotte questioned. The youngest Bates began to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Of course, who else would he be?" John answered for his wife. Charlotte's shoulders shrugged and she twisted her lips.

"She just means some of the others have come back not quite themselves," Madeline added for her sister. "And then George, well, he lost his arm in the war…"

"Jack will be fine," John stated strongly. Elsie noticed Anna's face had gone pale. For a little while Anna had forgotten the terrors her son had faced, but with the girls' words it had hit back quickly. Anna straightened up quickly, though, and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We need to get going. The station is going to be packed with families welcoming their soldiers home."

X-X-X

The loading and unloading dock was full of families ready to see their sons, fathers, brothers, and friends. The six of them stood in a far corner, which seemed to be frustrating Anna. She kept jumping up slightly so she could see over everyone's heads.

"The train isn't here yet, my darling. He will find us," John said.

"We could try to move closer," Anna suggested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, love," Elsie told her. "It's very crowded. We'll wave him over when he arrives."

The sound of the train roared through the station and everyone cheered. The anticipation could be felt by everyone in attendance. As the train pulled up and stopped, everyone clapped. People began squishing closer and closer to the dock until finally they had to be told to move back so people could step off the train.

Elsie watched impatiently as each boy stepped off the train. A few times she thought she had spotted Jack, but she had been wrong. Anna was standing next to her folding and unfolding her hands together.

"I...I don't see him."

"He'll be out soon."

As soldiers were reunited with their families, excited voices could be heard and then they would quickly leave the area to have more space to say their hellos.

Soon it seemed there were fewer and fewer people around them and no one else was getting off the train. All of their hearts sank. Anna stepped forward some to try to peer into the windows. The train appeared empty.

"John," Anna nearly cried. But before she could allow the tears to fall she heard a voice.

"Mum! Pa!" Stepping out from the farthest cabin, Jack ran toward them. The earlier tears began to fall down Anna's cheeks in happiness. Elsie happily watched as Anna pulled her son into her arms.

"Let me look you over," Anna told Jack, stepping back. Her eyes narrowed and she touched his forehead. "What's this?"

"It's just a scratch, Mum. I'm fine," Jack informed her, before turning to his father. The two embraced strongly.

Once he was done hugging his father, both Madeline and Charlotte ran to him and hugged him. They asked him about a million questions, before he could pull away to walk toward Elsie.

"Godmama," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you." Elsie didn't realize it, but she has also begun to cry. Her heart was so grateful he was okay and home.

"We missed you too, Jack." Untangling from his Godmama, Jack turned to Charles who held his hand out for him to shake. Jack laughed and took his hand. Then every one of their heads followed Jack's eyes as they fell to the stairs on the other side of the station.

There standing on top of the stairs stood Sybil Branson. She had a wide smile on her face and waved to Jack.

"I'll be right back," Jack told them all, before rushing toward Sybil. They all watched, shocked, as he pulled her into a strong hold. Charlotte and Madeline giggled gleefully.

"Did you girls know about this?" John asked, a small smile on his lips.

"He told us they were writing one another," Charlotte admitted, before chuckling again.

Elsie's eyebrows rose and a small smile came on her pierced lips. She glanced over at Charles who didn't seem as amused as the rest of them. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"It's young love, Charlie. Don't you think Jack deserves it?"

"Well, of course he does, Elsie. But she's...and he…" Charles sputtered.

"I don't think it's that serious, Godpapa. They've only spoken through letters," Madeline said, before giggling again.

"Alright you two," Anna chastised them. "Leave your brother alone."

Jack was heading back towards them with Sybil's arm wrapped around his. He had the brightest grin on his face. Originally, Anna wasn't sure about it, but seeing his smile all of her worries faded.

"Ready to go home?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"Yes, let's go home."


	11. Overnight Guest

_**It has been a while (October that is) since I added a one shot to this list. So here is the newest one, finally. Hope you enjoy! **_

**Overnight Guest**

_Jack (2 ½)_

After having a quick meeting with Mrs. Patmore, Elsie was walking out of the kitchens, surprised to see Lady Grantham rushing to find her. There was panic on her face. Seeing Elsie, she stopped.

"Mrs. Hughes," her panic voice started. Elsie could feel dread feeling her frame. Something was terribly wrong.

"Your ladyship," Elsie carefully questioned. "Is everything alright?" Cora's head shook and Elsie's hands fell onto Cora's hands. They were shaking.

"I'm afraid not. It's Anna." Elsie's stomach lurched and she suddenly felt sick. If Cora was this distressed, it must be bad.

"Anna? What's happened to Anna?" Elsie quickly asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood. They are rushing her and the baby to the hospital."

What? Elsie thought to herself. The baby was born? It was too early. She stumbled back a few steps and thankfully Daisy was able to steady her.

"But….." Her voice shook. She needed to know more, but she was too overcome to ask the right questions.

"Mary is with Anna and Tom is off to pick up John. Mary has asked that you stay here for Jack." Oh Jack, her little godson, Jack.

"I will take him home with me this evening," Elsie found her voice.

"I'll update you as soon as I hear anything," Cora promised. "Please go home if you need to."

Cora disappeared back up the stairs and Elsie felt her body beginning to shake. She shook her head and straightened her shoulders.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Daisy carefully asked, her hand still holding her steady. Anger overtook Elsie and she shrugged Daisy's hand away.

"I'll be fine, Daisy. Go back to work," Elsie barked. She then rushed down to her office and closed the door. It was then that she allowed herself to break down for the girl she loved.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elsie asked Ms. Baxter to tell Nanny to bring Jack and his things down when she had the chance. Once Nanny had taken the other children down before dinner, she brought Jack downstairs.

Upon seeing Jack, Elsie could feel more tears wanting to escape, but she wouldn't allow him to see her upset. She offered him a bright smile and quickly took him from Nanny's arms.

"You want to come to Godmama's house?" She asked him. His head nodded. "Good. We'll go and see Mr. Carson."

"With Mummy? Papa?" More tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Soon, Jack. Come on, love, let's go."

On the walk to her cottage, Jack chose to walk. For that, Elsie was grateful. While Jack wasn't heavy, holding him for the entire walk would not have been easy for her.

The entire walk Jack picked up flowers along the path. He would run off to the side and grab a fistful of flowers, making Elsie pause.

"Jack, what are you planning on doing with all of those?"

"Sybbie!" He simply answered. At that, Elsie had to laugh. It was no secret that little Jack liked spending time with little Miss Sybbie.

"They'll be dead by the morning. Why don't you pick some on the way back in tomorrow?" The little boy pondered this for a minute and then dropped all but one back onto the grass. Then he ran up to Elsie and handed her the lone flower.

"For me?"

"Yes, Godmama!"

When they walked into the cottage, Charles's brows furrowed at the sight of the little boy.

"Elsie? What is Jack doing here?"

"He's staying the night with us," Elsie simply explained, walking toward the guest room to set up a small place for the little boy to sleep. Charles followed behind her, not happy with her explanation.

"But why?"

Elsie turned and glanced around for Jack. He had found some cards on the table and was happily spreading them out on the floor. Making sure Jack couldn't hear her, she whispered to Charles,

"Anna's had the baby and both are very ill. They've been rushed to the hospital. Lady Mary has asked we keep Jack until they are back home." If Charles was going to argue, he was kept quiet by the fact that this was Lady Mary's request.

"Well, of course," Charles said, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. "Will Anna and the baby be alright?"

Elsie inhaled sharply and shook her head, "I don't know."

"Oh Elsie," Charles lovingly replied, reaching out to touch her shoulder. While he knew Anna and cared about her, he didn't have the same connection with her that Elsie did.

"I'll be alright. Right now, we need to get Jack fed and put to bed."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elsie didn't have any children's books in her home to read to Jack. So that night, she had to improvise and make up a story to tell Jack. Jack had crawled into her lap and rested his head against her shoulder, as she told the story to him.

She was grateful that Jack hadn't asked for his parents since he had gotten to her house. It was the first time he had ever stayed overnight.

When Elsie finished the story, she realized Jack was snoring against her ear. She laid him down carefully and covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep well, little love," Elsie murmured.

She walked out into their main living space and found Charles reading a book by the fire. Elsie took a seat next to him on the settee. It was then that she broke down again. Charles quickly set his book next to him and gathered his wife into his arms.

"Elsie," he whispered softly. "Just let it all out." And Elsie did just that. The weight of the day spilled out of her eyes. She was so terrified that she was going to lose Anna.

Sitting up, she sniffled. "I…I'm scared, Charlie. It's very early for the baby. If Anna loses that baby….."

"Shh," Charles soothed. "You can't think like that. Let's go to bed, alright? You have had a long day."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

In the middle of the night, a loud cry woke both Elsie and Charles up. They both shot up, unaware of what time it was and what was making that noise. That was when Elsie remembered Jack was staying with them. She slid out of their bed and rushed toward the guest room.

When she opened the door, Jack was sitting up on the bed, crying harshly.

"Want Mummy! Want Mummy!" Jack sobbed. His little face was covered in tears and snot. Elsie ran to him and swooped him up into her arms. She held him tight and bounced up and down, in an attempt to settle him. But the boy only cried harder, trying to push away from Elsie. "Mummy! Want Mummy!"

"Here, let me try," Charles offered. Not getting anywhere with the small boy, Elsie handed him to Charles. At first, Jack's protests grew louder, but Charles just walked him down the hallway toward the main living area. He lit a lamp and pulled out a small picture of some flowers. The photo with the luscious flowers caught Jack's attention and he forgot to cry.

"Flowers," Jack stated, pressing his finger down on the photo.

"Yes, that is a lily," Charles explained. "And that one is a lilac. There's a rose." Charles looked up from the photo briefly and motioned with his free hand for Elsie to go on back to sleep. Elsie opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn escaped instead. Charles didn't have to be up for work in the morning, so maybe she should let him work on getting Jack back to sleep. So she went back to bed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, Elsie was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Surely Jack wasn't still awake. She pulled on her overcoat and walked to the living space. A large smile grew on her lips. There on the settee were a sleeping Jack and Charles. Jack was curled up in Charles' arms with his thumb in his mouth.

Carefully, Elsie lifted Jack from his arms. At this motion, Charles awoke.

"Shh," Elsie said. Charles understood and sat up slightly, trying not to hurt his back by moving too quickly.

While Elsie took Jack back to his bed, Charles got himself up and went to the kitchen to start some tea.

"Well, Mr. Carson, looks like you and Jack are two peas in a pod," Elsie lightly said with a smile.

"He's a good boy," Charles gruffly responded.

"He is," Elsie agreed. "I think I'll make him some pancakes. Would you like some too?"

At that, Charles grinned. "Yes, please."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They kept Jack for a week and a half. Anna and Madeline were not sent home until Dr. Clarkson was sure they were strong enough for the trip back.

"Alright," Charles said, packing up Jack's little bag. "You be a good boy for your mummy."

"I will!" Jack promised. Charles twisted his lips and turned to Elsie.

"Are you sure Anna is up for this? Perhaps we should offer to keep him a few more days so that they can readjust with the new baby."

"I already offered," Elsie explained. "Anna misses Jack. She wants him home. But we can go by and help during the day some."

"Good," Charles replied. "Good. And maybe we can have him over some during the day to give her a break."

At that, Elsie's smile grew. "I do think you are quite enjoying little Jack, Charlie." Charles rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to help Anna and Mr. Bates, that is all, Elsie. Now here is his bag. Tell Anna I am glad she's home."

"I will. See you in a little while, Charlie. Come on, Jackie."

Jack grabbed on to Elsie's hand and the two made their way over to Anna and John's cottage.

As soon as they reached the cottage, Jack began to jump up and down with excitement. John was standing at the front door waiting for them to arrive. At the sight of his father, Jack rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his legs. John placed his cane to the side and bent down to pick up Jack.

"Thank you for watching Jack, Mrs. Hughes. We will never be able to repay you."

"No thank you is necessary, Mr. Bates. Jack was a good boy. How are Anna and the baby?"

"They are both sleeping, but doing well. I will tell Anna you asked about them. I know she'll love to have you over for tea once she's feeling up to it."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you soon, Jack," Elsie promised her godson. Jack pressed his hand to his lips, kissed it, and then placed it out for Elsie.

"Love you!"

"I love you, too, Jack. Be a good boy."

Then Elsie watched as John and Jack went back in the house, grateful that Anna and the baby were going to be okay.


End file.
